1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices, and more particularly, liquid crystal display panels and liquid crystal display array substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are more energy efficient and offer safer disposal than cathode ray tube displays (CRTs). Its low electrical power consumption enables it to be used in battery-powered electronic equipment. It is an electronically modulated optical device made up of any number of pixels filled with liquid crystals and arrayed in front of a light source (backlight) or reflector to produce images in color or monochrome.
For LCDs, two dot horizontal inversion (2H inversion) driving is designed to circumvent the display flicker problem that results form a dot inversion under a dot mask. Significantly, a gate delay results in an undercharge for a high-resolution panel, so a gate must be turned on before the input of data. A large difference of charging state of pixels occurs due to whether polarity conversion is performed on data lines. Therefore, mesh lines or bright/dark lines may occur because of the undercharge.
In view of the foregoing, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide a way to solve or circumvent the problem of the mesh lines or the bright/dark lines.